A secret of my own
by Fk306
Summary: set in armada:: The transformers find a girl who they find strange. She is cheerful and can be annoying but fun at the same time. Im putting this in pg13 just incase. read and review. i know i might have lots of misspelling or maybe not if so please point
1. Default Chapter

A secret of my own

Fk306: hi this is Fk306 reporting for duty a.k.a. Yoko.

Bucky: You seem like Leiko to me but im not really sure if Yoko fits you Yoko means positive or sun child and Leiko means arrogant.

Fk306: I am not arrogant :: starts to cry::

Bucky: for the love of primus stop acting like a girl you wimp!

Fk306: I am a girl you idiot! ::wacks bucky in the head::

Bucky: you are? I always thought you were a boy who liked to wear girls clothing ::starts to feel her chest to see if its true::

Fk306: Grrr How dare you feel my you know what ::starts chasing bucky with a statue in her hand ready to smash him::

Bucky: crap oh well should have expected it Fk306 does not own transformers now its time for…me….to…RUN!!! ::starts running away::

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

It's a nice breezy day and a girl is spotted enjoying it. she has brown hair, brown eyes, and a white skin tone. She is wearing a black skirt and a black shirt and a party hat seeing as today is her birthday. She had her hair in a pony tail and refused to wear makeup. She was in the forest enjoying the peace and quiet this was the kind of day she loved best cause it wasn't to cold but it wasn't hot either. She was sitting on the top branch in a tree so she could feel the cold breeze through her hair.

CRASH!

"What was that?" she asked herself confused.

She jumps of the very high tree without difficulty. And starts running toward the cause of the crash. Before she gets there she finds a green panel. She looks around seeing that nobody was watching she grabbed it and put it in her bag. Then continued to see the cause of the noise that disturbed her peace. Just as she is about to turn left something catches her eye and she sees a huge clearing that wasn't there before.

::gasp:: " Whoever did this is going to regret that he or she were ever born. No one gets away with destroying my favorite place to spend time." She said angrily. Just as she finished saying that she spotted some giant robots fighting each other.

"So those are the guys who destroyed the forest .grrr YOURE DESTORYING THE FOREST!!! GO FIGHT SOMEWHERE ELSE!!!" she shouted at the top of her lungs as she ran toward them. Instantly she began to regret her action because as soon as she finished talking a helicopter grabbed her and took her to the biggest robot there who was smirking.

'I think ill annoy him a bit just cause I haven't had fun today and my parents always say that I should have fun in my birthday' she thought with a smirk. Just as she was about to be handed to him she allowed for him to hold her.

"Now Optimus if you want this human unharmed you will" he started but was interrupted.

"He will what?!?!" she shouted.

"He will"

"Will what?"

"He will"

"Will what?" she said finally getting him angry.

"HE WILL GIVE ME THE MINICON IF HE DOESN'T WANT YOU TO BE KILLED NOW SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted .

"Ok. Somebody is mad." She said with a smirk.

:: back at the autobots side of the battle field::

"Optimus is that girl insane?" a yellow robot whispered.

"Maybe im not sure but we can't risk her getting hurt Hotshot." Optimus whispered back.

"I like to whisper. And no im not insane I just had a lot of sugar today." She whispered to them then giggled at there expression at seeing her flying right beside them.

"What? How? When? Didn't? GRR. Wasn't Megatron holding you just now?" Hotshot asked.

"Hmm? Do you want him to have me captured cause I could always go back and wait for you guys to save me? "she asked making a innocent face.

"NO!! Hotshot doesn't know what he is talking about none of us want you to be captured by the Decepticons," a red and white robot said.

"Hmm? Is your name Jetfire by any chance?" the girl asked.

"Urm yes but how did you know?"

"I can tell what others names are by looking at them. Its really easy. By the way my name is Yoko" she told them.

:: back with the decepticons::

"What in the world? Where did that human go?" Megatron kept asking since she just disappeared in thin air.

"Megatron sir you might want to look at the autobots." Starscream said pointing toward them. Megatron did do and saw that the girl was talking with the autobots. He shoots at her out of frustration.

:: back with the autobots::

"This has been the coolest birthday in my liiiife hey who tried to shoot me?" she asked angrily.

"Optimus,you will not win next time." Megatron said before warping to the decepticon base.

"Im guessing he always says that?" Yoko asked them and they all nodded.

"Alright men " Optimus started.

"And girl." Yoko interrupted.

"and girl we should start searching for the minicon now that the decepticons are gone. Yoko you will come with me." Optimus said.

"You mean I get to go?" Yoko said with hopeful eyes.

"Well its not like were going to abandon you when the decepticons nearly killed you" Hotshot stated.

"They only nearly killed me cause I wasn't paying attention to them." Yoko said as if she were insulted.

"Woah take it easy, my bro didn't mean to offend you" Sideswipe said finally speaking.

"Ok." She said with a sniff, "erm...whats a minicon?"

So they explained what a minicon is and what they look like. Hotshot showed her Jolt so she could get an idea.

"Ok then, lets get started." Yoko said happily her eyes turning a slight pink but nobody noticed. They looked all over the place the autobots looked in high places and Yoko looked in places they couldn't reach.

"If the minicon wasn't here the first five times that we passed through here what makes you guys think it will be here the sixth time we have looked?" Yoko said annoyed her eyes turning red. She put her backpack down and everything came spilling out. She started to pick up the mess when she noticed that one of the things that came out was glowing green the autobots noticed this and started to watch the green minicon panel turn into a blue and purple minicon.

"Wait, you had the minicon the entiretime?" Hotshot asked angrily.

"Urm, I guess, I forgot that I even had that because of all the commotion. I think I shall call you Isamu it's a Japanese name that means bravery, then again that is yet to be seen." Yoko said with a smile her eyes changing to their original brown.

"Is your name Japanese, too?" Sideswipe asked.

"Did you know that curiosity killed my cat, Nozomi?" Yoko asked sideswipe.

"erm. Im sorry?" Sideswipe said confused by the sudden turn of events. That caused Yoko to fail in suppressing a giggle.

" hehe. Yes my name is Japanese, it means 'sun child' it also means 'positive'. And Nozomi means 'hope' and so you can stop feeling bad about Nozomi she really isn't dead. I was only using that as an example." Yoko explained which got Sideswipe even more confused. Which caused Yoko to no longer sustain her giggles and started laughing.

"I think that you have had enough confusion for one day, should we get back to the base Optimust?" Hotshot said.

" Well I wish you guys a good trip to wherever your going." Yoko said waving goodbye and walking away. '10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1' she was counting down mentally as if expecting something and just as she said 1….

/Where exactly are you going? Unless you haven't noticed there is no human life for miles./ Isamu told her.

"Did you have to go and tell everyone I am homeless? And don't I count as a human?" Yoko said then realized what she just told them and covered her mouth.

"You are not homeless! You just happen to run away a lot and I mean everyday a lot!" a new voice said making everyone turn in surprise, that is everyone but Yoko who just flinched at the sound of the familiar voice.

"I wasn't running away this time I swear, Mika." Yoko said trying to defend herself.

"Nice try Yoko but if you weren't running away this time what were you doing, hmm?" a voice behind, who the autobots supposed, Mika said.

"ACK, you're here too Kisho?" Yoko said starting to panic. Jetfire noticed this.

"Alright who are you people?" Jetfire ordered. Which caused Mika, Kisho and Yoko to look at him.

"I thought I already told you that I was Yoko." Yoko said with an innocent face and slight humor in her voice. She was looking at him with yellow and a dash of blue eyes Hotshot, unfortunately, noticed, thankfully he decided to stay quiet.

"Yoko! Must you always be like that?" Mika asked the childish girl.

"Be like what?" she said with an innocent face.

"Never mind, im Mika, Yoko's big sister." Mika said with a smile.

"Hello Mika, im Hotshot." Hotshot said stretching out his hand to shake.

"um…is it ok if I shake your finger instead?" Mika said trying to suppress a giggle. If he had an eyebrow it would be raised.

"Ok, sure." He said stretching out his finger instead. After they shook erm fingers.

"Hello im Kisho im both older than Yoko and Mika." He said proudly at the fact that he was the oldest.

"Ok." Hotshot said stretching his erm finger for him to shake and Kisho gladly accepts to shake his erm finger.

"Im not that young you know?" Yoko said angrily. She never enjoyed being the youngest even if she got more attention and less chores.

"Then HOW old are you?" Hotshot said so politely that Kisho burst out laughing.

"Im 14 today or did you two forget my birthday?" Yoko said.

"OH happy birthday! Would you like a present?" Hotshot asked her.

"Hmm? You already gave me a present hehe." Yoko said with a giggle.

"Oh yeah, well if you don't want another." Hotshot said sitting down somewhere.

"Wait what present did we give you?" Sideswipe asked still confused from earlier.

"I got to meet giant robots from another planet which makes this birthday the best one ive ever had, even if I nearly got killed." Yoko said with delight causing everyone to laugh.

"Are we ever going to go back to the base?" asked an irritated Blurr.

"Yeah. Weren't we supposed to go to the base a while ago?" Hotshot asked Optimust.

"The thing that is bothering me most is that these humans didn't panic once when they saw us and one of them actually started to tease Megatron for her own amusement." Red Alert whispered to Optimust.

"I don't know maybe they just like the way we are designed?" Hotshot butted into the conversation.

"You know that Yoko isn't the only one who likes to whisper?" said the voice of Mika, they looked down but didn't see her so they stared at each other for a few minutes. The Optimust turned around to talk to the humans and found Mika hovering right in front of his face smiling. As Optimust tries to remain calm Hotshot doesn't do a good job in calming down.

" WHAT THE? Primus how can you hover? AHHH WHICHCRAFT!!!!!!!" Hotshot shouted and ran into a tree that's big enough to knock out a transformer.

"Is he insane or is it me who is insane?" Yoko asked trying not to laugh at Hotshot.

"I think he is." Kisho said to Yoko with a surprised yet amused look.

"Don't be so mean! I would probably do the same if someone was hovering over my face." Mika said glaring at her siblings. She then spots Yoko hovering over her face.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" Kisho starts laughing and cant stop causing him to get a few stares from all the transformers except Hotshot who is still unconscious. Kisho stops laughing long enough to stare at Optimust and say "I like to stare too you know?" then started laughing again. Optimust looks away ashamed that he was caught staring but is still confused by the way they are behaving.

'These humans are very strange' he thought.

"Who is strange?" Kisho said looking at Optimust, "Whats so strange about humans?"

"I didn't say anything about humans being strange" Optimust said.

'Can these humans read my mind?' Optimust then thought.

"Yes, we can read it." the three siblings said together at the same time getting stares from the transformers, including Hotshot who just woke up long enough to hear them say that.

"erm, read what?" Sideswipe asked.

'Why do I get the feeling im going to regret asking that?' he thought to himself.

"HM…regret what?" Kisho asked in confusion which caused Sideswipe to get even more confused.

"Are we even supposed to tell others, let alone show, our powers?" Yoko asked her siblings.

" I don't think our master will be pleased about this." Kisho said looking around with a shocked look in his face and taking a few steps back.

"Your master?" Scavenger asked the now frightened humans.

"….." Kisho has a scared look in his face then he falls to the floor shouting, "AHHH MAKE THE PAIN STOP YOKO, MAKE IT STOP!!!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs while grasping his head in pain.

"Yoko tell our master to stop please!" Mika shouted at Yoko tears coming out of her eyes.

"Alright ill try." Yoko says squinting her eyes and holds out her hand just above his body. She starts muttering something under her breath and Kisho's sarts to glow, his shouting subsiding.

"thanks Yoko." Kisho manages to say before passing out.

" your….welcome." Yoko says gasping for breath then passing out from being so tired. The master who is floating just above Optimust head then looks at Mika and gives her a scary look.

"Why are you here? HAVE YOU COME TO BETRAY ME?" Akito shouts only in Mika's head.

"N..no m…m…master…I…I…I came to f…for s…some f…fresh air." Mika stutters not wanting to get Yoko into trouble. The autobots just staring at her in confusion as to why she is stuttering.

"YOU LIE. IT WAS BECAUSE OF YOKO THAT YOU'RE HERE ISNT IT? Yes its because of Yoko isn't it? I think I shall punish her by stealing her soul for a week. DON'T YOU EVER DARE LIE TO ME AGAIN MIKA!!!!" The master says in one breath amazingly without blinking for the past fifteen minutes that he has been there. The sudden out burst caused all the autobots to finally notice him.

"But Akito sir how is it possible to live without a soul?" Mika asked him.

"DON'T YOU EVER QUESTION ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he said walking up to Mika and slapping her.

"Please excuse my pupils they shouldn't be out be out at this time, im sorry about them wasting your time. Come Mika." Akito says before walking away.

"Yes Akito sir." Mika said with a very, very small smile she muttered something under her breath so soft that not even the autobots could hear.

'He never said I had to bring Kisho and Yoko with me.' She thought and followed Akito to the main house. Just as they disappeared Red Alert noticed that they forgot Kisho and Yoko, and noticed a note on top of Yoko.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Fk306: Hey who put the cliffhanger their?

Bucky: You do realize that your story kept getting crapy by the second?

Fk306: That wasn't my question Bucky!

Bucky: I did it I like it there.

Fk306: Oh well. ::sighs:: Are you going to say it or should I?

Bucky: What are you talking about?

Fk306: never mind I will do it ::sigh:: I would like to thank my friend for helping me write this chapter and I would also like to get at least one good review or I wont continue the story. Thank you for reading.


	2. In which their are needles and the minic...

In which there is running from needles and the minicons dance La Macarena

Fk306: Yay I just got my first review at 3:27 PM and it is from **SaphireStars** thanks for the nice review I appreciated much. Im glad you liked it Happy Christmas and merry new year.

Bucky: Don't you mean merry Christmas and a happy new year?

Fk306: Ha you said it for me just like I planned.

Bucky: You planned that?!?!? ::glares at Fk306::

Fk306: wow if looks could kill I would be dead right now.

Bucky: ::gives cold shoulder::

Fk306: aww come on Bucky don't be like that. ::to herself:: I cant believe im arguing with a cat that can talk.

Bucky: Fk306 does not own Transformers of any kind if she did you might as well kiss the planet goodbye. She does however own Kisho, Mika and Yoko who I find annoyingly funny…NOT.

Fk306: I heard that!

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Optimust they left Kisho and that insane girl here. Now that I think of it I think all of them are insane." Red Alert told Optimust.

"Hey there's a note!" Sideswipe exclaimed grabbing the note.

"Well, read it." Hotshot told him.

"It says:

_Dear autobots,_

_Please take good care of Yoko seeing as to that she is still to young Kisho can take care of himself. In fact he should be disappearing by the time you finish reading this letter. Yoko will be of some use, I hope, just make sure she doesn't come back here. She is very nice and would never be cruel to anybody unless she believed that they deserved it. this note will turn into Yoko's pet cat, Nozomi, in a few seconds. The reason is so that Yoko can have someone she can have someone that she can trust with her secrets to talk to. Nozomi will appear in 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0._

And that's all it says." Sideswipe said and I white cat with blue eyes appeared in his hand. She jumped off Sideswipes hand and walked next to Yoko starting to lick her face in worry.

"So do we take her to the base?" Scavenger asked Optimust who was deep in thought.

"I guess we have no choice. Sideswipe I am putting you in charge of her." Optimust said.

"Yes sir! Ill do my best to take good care of her." Sideswipe said and scooped Yoko up in her hand.

"Hey where did Kisho go?" Blurr asked.

"The note said that he would disappear as soon as we finished reading the note." Sideswipe said.

"Can we please go to the base now? We have been standing here talking for an hour now." Hotshot complained.

::Finally at the base::

They had taken Yoko to the medical bay so Red Alert could make sure she wasn't injured in anyway. Unfortunately he was having a harder time with her than he expected. His tools kept falling of the medal bed meant for transformers. When he got back up he noticed that Yoko had disappeared.

"Optimust, the girl has left the medbay." Red Alert radioed Optimust.

"Roger that Red Alert, ill send the autobots to find her." Optimust said.

'ATTENTION ALL AUTOBOTS!!!!!KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR A GIRL!!!' Optimust radioed everybody.

"Erm Optimust?" a voice came from behind him.

"What is it Carlos?" Optimust asked.

"Well, that announcement you made, I think we found her but can you tell me why the minicons are doing the 'Cha Cha Cha'? and why they are forcing Alexis to dance with them?" Carlos asked a faint Cha Cha Cha was in the background. After Carlos finished talking they all went to follow the cha cha cha sound and found the minicons and Yoko doing the cha cha cha.

"Alexis?" Rad asked watching his friend dance with the minicons.

"Hey guys. You guys should try this its fun once you stop struggling to get away." Alexis said laughing.

"Erm where is Yoko?" Optimust asked the laughing girl.

"hmm? Sideswipe came and took her somewhere." Alexis said.

::with Sideswipe::

"Im glad to see your awake Yoko." Sideswipe said.

"Me too. But where am I?" Yoko asked him.

"Your in the autobots base we brought you here after you fainted and there was a note saying that you shouldn't return back for your own safety. I was put in charge of you." Sideswipe explained then they heard the announcement.

'ATTENTION ALL AUTOBOTS!!!!!KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR A GIRL!!!'

"Well guess we have to go to the command center." Sideswipe said as he transformed. "Hop on." And Yoko hopped on.

"Not to return back home huh?" Yoko asked.

"Yes, im sorry but it did say for your own safety, and that Akito guy said he wanted to take your soul away for a week." Sideswipe said.

"There's no reason to be sorry Sideswipe. Actually im kinda happy now I wont get tortured for no reason. I will miss them though. Poor Mika she has to deal with Akito so I can be safe." Yoko said as they arrived in the command center but their was no one there.

"That's odd isn't everybody supposed to be here?" Sideswipe asked mostly to himself.

"Maybe they went to look for me." Yoko offered just as all the autobots walked in.

"Where did you go?" Red Alert asked.

"Somewhere." Yoko answered cheerfully fully aware that this would only get him mad.

"That doesn't answer my question Yoko." Red Alert said.

" You see the reason my sister said that I must stay away for my own safety is because I had fallen in love. The thing is it was a forbidden love. So we secretly married but his owner found out…" Yoko started.

"His owner?" Alexis asked confused.

"and he put him in his carrier and took him away for me to never see him again." Yoko finished.

"her owner?" Carlos said.

"just how forbidden was this love anyway?" Rad asked.

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH WHERE YOU WENT?!?!?!" Hotshot exclaimed.

"Im not sure really I just felt like saying that. Actually, that never really happened." Yoko said.

"Can you just, please, return to the medical bay?" Red Alert asked her.

"Sure thing. Wait are you going to use needles?" Yoko asked.

"Yes. Why." Red Alert said.

"oh ok……..bye." Yoko said and ran off.

"wow she's fast for a 14 year old. Are the minicons still dancing?" Carlos asked then as he opens the doors the minicons come in doing 'La Macarena'.

"Does that answer your question Carlos?" Alexis asked as Red Alert started chasing Yoko.

"What is her name anyway?" Rad asked.

"Her name is Yoko….and who are you?" Kisho answered surprising everybody.

"Didn't you disappear when I finished reading the note?" Sideswipe asked.

"Yes, but I have the ability to appear where ever I like." Kisho answered.

"Im Rad." Rad answered as Yoko and Red Alert pass by him a faint 'I hate needles' in the background.

"Im Kisho, Yoko's brother." Kisho says shacking Rads hand and chuckling at the "I hate needles' remark.

"Isamu what do you think you are doing? Let go of me. NOOOOO!!!!!! I hate needles!!!" Yoko screams trying to escape Isamu's death grip. ::for those of you who forgot Isamu is Yoko's minicon.:: Kisho just laughs and help Red Alert strap in his sister.

You have to conquer you fear some day. Isamu said amused.

"Where did Kisho go?" Yoko asked and fell asleep because Red Alert put some tranquilizer in her. The minicons are still dancing 'La Macarena'.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fk306: well that's chapter 2 hope you all like. Please point out anything that you don't understand and just so you know I have no idea where this fiction is going. So please bare with me.

Bucky: Yes they have to bare with you seeing as you made yourself in the fiction. Whats so bad about a needle anyway?

Fk306: They are very painful. T.T and seing as im sick right now im probably going to have to get a shot from my doctor.

Bucky: ::sigh:: Fk306 would appreciate it if you all reviewed. Tell her what you think of the story and maybe if she gets 1 or 2 good reviews she will continue the story.

Fk306: ive got a huge headache im sure that if you review I will be sure to get better. So please please please tell me what you think of my story ::makes puppy eyes::


End file.
